


Don't Take Down the Mistletoe

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanao putters around the office on a quiet Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Down the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Don't Take Down the Mistletoe**

Nanao hummed absently to herself as she worked on the paperwork. It was late morning, and she had the office to herself. While normally she would be annoyed that her captain wasn't around to do his paperwork, today that wasn't the case. Nanao had come in this morning to find that Captain Kyoraku had filled out and signed every single bit of paperwork she needed him to for the next three weeks. It made her more than a happy camper. Of course, the date would provide an explanation for that action. It was February fourteenth after all.

The completed paperwork hadn't been his only gift to her today though. On her desk this morning had been a new tea set along with a box of her favorite tea: Lady Grey. So Nanao had a cup of hot tea at her elbow and very little paperwork to do. She was in a very good mood. Not even the grey day outside and the three feet of snow on the ground could spoil it for her. The office was quite warm and cozy at this point. Given that she was on her own, and she doubted that any one would be interrupting her this morning, Nanao started to sing softly to herself.

"It is December twenty-sixth. The presents all are gone. Still some people get their kicks shopping all day long. But we can just stay in and watch the snow. So don't take down, don't take down the mistletoe."

It was a silly little song, and Nanao knew it, but she liked it anyway. It fit the silly, slightly sentimental side of her that few people ever saw. Nanao was a private person by nature, but she was also something of a romantic as well. Besides, the song rather reminded her of her captain.

"It's January third today, and the tree is getting dry. We'll pack away the holiday, but please if you walk by, pause a moment just to say hello. And don't take down, don't take down, don't take down the mistletoe."

Nanao had no doubt that the idea of leaving mistletoe up all year would appeal to her captain. The only time he didn't seem fond of that particular tradition was when Nanao found herself trapped under the plant with some one who was not him. Not that Nanao really blamed him; she wasn't fond of watching him trade kisses with other women. Nanao would admit it now that she was in love with Shunsui Kyoraku. That was one of the things the Winter War had brought about. When faced with the prospect of perhaps losing her captain forever, Nanao could not keep lying to herself.

She hadn't exactly acted on her feelings, but there had been a certain thawing of her behavior towards her captain. She was more comfortable with him making the next move in this little dance of theirs.

"Turning with the seasons, through the changing year. Remembering the reasons and knowing you are here. For you I will be here."

There was movement at the door and the slight pressure of a familiar reaitsu alerted her to Shunsui's presence. He had slipped inside the office, shutting the door to keep the warmth from escaping. Nanao blushed at being caught singing, but she finished the song anyway.

"A Saturday in February, and all it does is rain. I come to you and kiss you twice. No need to explain. Sometimes I think my heart will overflow. So don't take down. It's nice to have around. So don't take down, don't take down, don't take down the mistletoe."

"My lovely Nanao-chan has a beautiful voice."

Her blush deepened. "Thank you, sir."

Captain Kyoraku trailed a finger down her cheekbone. Nanao tried not to notice how that made her pulse flutter. Then he leaned in and kissed her. The first kiss was just a gentle touch of his lips to hers. Shunsui pulled back for just a moment, but when she didn't hit him or try to get away, he slid his hand into her hair and kissed her properly. Nanao kissed him back, sliding her arms around his neck. When Shunsui finally pulled away his rest his forehead against her own.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nanao."


End file.
